Escape from Fort Nigma
Escape from Fort Nigma is the fourth episode of Season 3 and the 31st episode overall. Description (Plot) *Lee Ping's Bedroom/HQ "This is where a prank I never did scored me a year of detention, A Nigma High. I managed to find out set me up VP Victoria and Lynch but after that everything got covered up. Principal Barrage, who totally saved me and Tina, got taken away then any trace of him erased. I'm sure that Kimmie's mom, the one that busted VP Victoria, was behind it so who's side is she on? No clue but Biffy found out she owned the building where the brainwashing phones were made. We both snuck into her house to look for clues but got caught. Now Kimmie's mad at Biffy and boy is he mad at me. But it wasn't a complete loss, Buttenford 704 14-45. Don't know what it means but since Kimmie's mom probably knows where Barrage is something tells me if I crack the code I find Barrage!" *''2:45:07 PM'' At a airport Tina is gleefully recording a airplane landing while Lee looks on, unfortunately they are attacked by a Reaper Mat. Unfortunately as they are running away Tina's foot gets caught on a tree root and as Lee is trying to help her they are attacked by the Reaper Mat again. *''11:15 AM'' Lee, while looking after his "robo-brat" meets with Tina on the bus, apparently there still is no class and thus Lee proposes hanging out with Tina for the day after they drop off the robots. Tina notes the code Lee found and theorizes that the 14-45 in the code is a time, 2:45 PM. Tina asks Lee what the code is and Lee explains he thinks it has something to do with Barrage and where he is. Unfortunately Biffy also arrives on the bus, still angry at Lee about Kimmie and Axe he refuses to talk to him. Lee and Tina spots Barrage's jeep and they go to talk to him, Tina getting stuck on the bus. Meanwhile at the school the students are dropping off their babies, Holger Holgaart has grown overly attached to his but Camillio Martinez gives it up easily. Irwin Dexter begs Camillio to reopen the school, however everyone else agrees to dump the babies and get out of there. Lee meanwhile is chasing after Barrage and for his trouble wipes out. Tina is trying to crack the code but Chaz claims he already knows it, and will only give it up if she guesses it in a game of 20 questions. Lee finally catches up to Barrage at the school, wiping out on a hot dog cart, prompting everyone to cheer his name. Bradley Von Chillstein questions Dick Andrews on why everyone likes Lee so much more then him, but according to Chaz's polls Lee is still the most popular guy in school. To this end Brad devises another get popular quick scheme, which do to being based on a vampire movie is likely doomed to fail. Barrage announces that now that he's back class is back on, and orders everyone to their classrooms. Lee attempts to talk to Barrage but he has a programming block keeping him from remembering what happened at the Dance, instead he claims he was on vacation at Coral Grove describing it as paradise. Realizing that security camera's are everywhere Lee guesses that he can't talk about the conspiracy in front of them. Chaz attempts to interview Barrage to which he takes the opportunity to show off the new maximum security detention room Fort Nigma. In fact Barrage is so confident in fort Nigma that he makes a bet with Lee, if he breaks out today then his one year of detention is officially over. *''12:01 PM'' Lee soon discovers that the floors are electrified, a laser grid is ready to zap him, and he can't get a signal out for backup. Holger, Camillio, and Greta Von Hoffman begin devising a plan to bust Lee out leaving him Free all year long. Lee meanwhile is being hampered to finding a safe path around the electrified floor by air guns blasting air into his face whenever he talks. Holger, Camillio and Greta begin their plan only to be interrupted by the Cleaners. That attempt foiled the group breaks for lunch, with Kimmie moping about Biffy Brandy is in charge by default. Brad however convinces her to play cards with him and Dick. Meanwhile Tina has finished the game with Chaz but has failed to guess the identity of the code, Chaz reveling in the power he has over Tina at the moment. Chaz claims he will only tell Tina what she wants to know if she agrees to be his butler for the day, starting with her getting him a sandwich from the deli down the street. Lee has failed his first attempt much to Barrage's pleasure, leaving only one chance left. Lee attempts to talk to Barrage again but his programming block kicks in again keeping him from talking to Lee. *''1:01 PM'' The group has devised another plan, unfortunately they are interrupted by Brad who also woo's Greta away like Brandy. Tina meets up with Lee and having finally gotten the info out of Chaz informs Lee that Blutenford is a airport, 705 is a airplane, and 14:45 is the time that it's arriving in town today. Camillio convinces Barrage to hold a "Welcome Back Barrage" ceremony to celebrate his return. Lee and Tina realizes that this is the opportunity they need to sneak into the airport and get the info they need. Meanwhile Holger and the 15th Graders are working to get the ceremony ready, unfortunately Greta is busy being wooed by Brad and thus doesn't partake in the plan, Holger sowing his own hand in the process. *''2:16 PM'' Since Lee seems to like to prank large gatherings he is keeping a eye on him. Luckily Holger comes in with a enough flags for everyone and Camillio gets everyone to wave them, giving Lee and Tina the distraction they need. Unfortunately while they miss the bus Stinky arrives with a ride courtesy of Holger. *''2:21 PM'' Camillio allows Barrage to take over the stage who orders everyone to stop waving their flags. Holger meanwhile is working on a Lee dummy, unfortunately he gets distracted by Greta and Brad but none the less stays on topic. *''2:43 PM'' Stinky drops Tina and Lee off at the airport before going to study for his clown exam. Cassandra and the Council arrive picking up another member from the plane. Meanwhile back at the ceremony Holger arrives with the Lee dummy and assigns Zed Point Conasty to shuffle it around the gym distracting Barrage. Tina records the second council member whom opens a suitcase with a mysterious glowing package inside. Unfortunately the pair are interrupted by a Reaper Mat. Picking up where the preview left off Tina and Lee escape the Reaper-Mat on Stinky's motorbike. *''2:47 PM'' At the ceremony Barrage decides to go into the crowd to catch Lee, Camillio however distracts the crowd again with the flags prompting Barrage to end the ceremony early. *''2:48 PM'' The Reaper Mat has caught up with the trio and Lee is forced to sacrifice the camera to save Tina, reminding her that she's more important then the camera. *''2:50 PM'' Barrage is still chasing the dummy around the gym Biffy hides it from Barrage allowing Lee to take it's place. Barrage takes Lee to the detention room for his second shot at freedom. Back home Lee watches the news broadcast showing his lack there of escape, Lee has successfully drawn a detailed description of Cassandra and the second council member, the latter of whom is mother seems to recognize though she pretends she doesn't. Leaving Lee to wonder what was in that case. Characters *Lee Ping *Tina Kwee *Camillio Martinez *Holger Holgaart *Biffy Goldstein *Chaz Monerainian *Brandy Silver *Bradley Von Chillstein *Dick Andrews *Greta Von Hoffman *Reaper Mats *Kimmie McAdams *Irwin Dexter *Sleeping Ugly *Mrs. Ping *15th Graders *Cleaners *Zed Point Conasty *Wendell Barrage *Cassandra McAdams Category:Images needed Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Series 2 (AUS)